Hiiragi Yoshiya
Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C | 5-B Name: Hiiragi Yoshiya Origin: Senshinkan Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Human, Kanten User, High school Student, Leader of Senshinkan | Rosei Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dream Manipulation, Reality Warping (Can literally turn his dreams into reality to enhance his stats or to make them real, create objects out of thin air and negate attacks), Regeneration (Low Mid initially. Low-Godly as a Rosei, capable of maintaining his existence as long as his consciousness and will are still intact), Non-Corporeal (Technically immune to damage as they are only dreams), Flight/Levitation, Barrier Creation, Teleportation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Can banish people and material things into dreams, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Can “cancel” his opponent’s existence and their attacks, Durability Negation, Telepathy (Can telepathically connect and share information to everyone he recognizes as an ally. Can access the thoughts, memories, and history of anyone with no time lag and without the affected knowing), Information Manipulation (able to read information from the past, present, and future of all mankind and of all universes), Summoning (Can summon any hero and their weapons to use in battle), Matter Manipulation, Purification (Able to purify any god that’s been corrupted, like Kuubou, and restore them back to their original selves), Can use his friends abilities without time lag, Can sever mental effects between himself and his opponent (even able to severing Forced Cooperation as seen in his fight with Seijuurou), can increase his power the more people agree to his “ideology”, Can keep on fighting even while unconscious, Can travel through time, different dimensions and universes, and even metaphysical spaces like dreams and memories themselves, Can deal mental, spiritual, and conceptual damage, Resistance to Spiritual, Mental, Material, Spatial, Temporal, and Conceptual attacks. Through his connection with his friends and using their abilities, Yoshiya can: heal anyone proportionate to how much they want to be healed, kill anyone that he and his opponent consider themselves a beast (will also bypass regeneration and durability), erase anyone or anything he wants by offering something most important to the opponent, manipulate causality to attack someone in the future, increase his mass for offensive and defensive purposes, and rewind time itself. Attack Potency: At least Town level (Heavily damaged Keira in her normal state), can ignore durability in a number of ways | Planet level (Fought toe to toe with Amakasu), can ignore durability in a number of ways Speed: Supersonic+ (Even an underdeveloped Kanten user can accelerate themselves past the speed of sound. Can throw thousands of strikes at time during his fight with his father. Reacted to and dodged machine gun fire from Keira's Steel Fang army, even when three thousand of them at a time are firing at him and Senshinkan at the same time) | FTL (kept up with Amakasu in their fight) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact level unknown Striking Strength: At least Town Class | Planet Class Durability: At least Town level (Regeneration, reality warping and the nature of his existence makes him extremely hard to kill) | Planet level (Regeneration, reality warping and the nature of his existence makes him extremely hard to kill) Stamina: Extremely high (Amakasu, no matter how hard he tries, is incapable of breaking Hiiragi’s spirit) Range: Melee range, higher with abilities Standard Equipment: A pair of Tonfa's Intelligence: Skilled combatant ingrained with 10,000 years of experience. Weaknesses: Is versatile in the use of all Kanten dream abilities, but is not a master of anyone of them. Using the abilities of his friends is a double edge as he ends up acquiring their stats in turn (ex. When using Ayumi’s causality ability, he becomes very weak in turn due to Ayumi being a physically weak person). Has to free his mind from negative thoughts in order to use Inuzuka Shino Moritaka properly. Key: Human | Rosei Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Inuta Kobungo Yasuyori:' Yoshiya’s first Hadan. It establishes a telepathic network among Yoshiya and Kenzoku, allowing for perfect teamwork. He also gets the ability to use his Kenzoku's Dreams, although that leaves them unable use them in turn. In addition, Yoshiya also gains their physical capabilities, causing him to either be as strong or as weak as the one he uses the abilities of. The following are the powers of those of his Kenzoku: * Inukawa Sousuke Yoshitou: Akira’s Forced Cooperation is that the target of her Kyudan "wants to be healed", which allows her to heal whoever wanted to be healed. Healing is also proportional to his/her desire of being healed too. The healing was powerful enough to cure even Seijuurou himself, whose disease riddled body was normally unable to be cured even through uses of reality warping and magic. * Inumura Daikaku Masanori: Rinko's Forced Cooperation: It will always work as long as Rinko considers her opponent a beast and her opponent considers himself/herself a beast too. The blow will negate all regen and defense, and acts as a one hit kill as it embodies the Dream of getting the beast (creature not confirm to the laws of human existence) from society. * Harumitsu no Yume: Harumitsu's Forced Cooperation is an equivalent exchange ability. In exchange for offering something he thinks is important to the target, he can erase whatever he wants (including personal worlds themselves). * Inusaka Keno Tanetomo: Ayumi's Forced Cooperation is "I want to see the future". Through this, She can send bullets into the future, via leaping through causality, to kill the opponent. And she can choose which possible future those bullets go to. Her Forced Cooperation is that both her and her opponent must want to "See a future" and the more they do, the stronger this Kyudan will be. * Atsushi no Hadan: Atsushi's Dream can increase his body mass, which allows him to increase his defensive as well as offensive power. Even counter effects like gravity being amplified by three thousand times and more. * Inukai Genpachi Nobumichi: Mizuki's Forced Cooperation allows her to rewind time (powerful enough to affect even Alaya itself), the condition being that both her and the opponent must have a need to return to that point. '-Inuyama Dousetsu Tadatomo:' Yoshiya’s second Hadan. Allows him to purify ruined Gods, as it is a dream that embodies a god's loyal heart, and bringing them back to their original form. '-Inuzuka Shino Moritaka:' Yoshiya’s third Hadan. It deals with severing emotional illness, mental effects, and corruption from oneself and others. This ability is what also allows Yoshiya to sever Forced Cooperation between himself and the user, as he was able to sever the ability of his father Seijuurou from himself. '-Inue Shinbe Masashi:' Yoshiya’s Kyudan ability. It possess the effect of Forced Cooperation like any other Kyudan abilities. It’s focus is "to agree to Yoshiya's ideology", and the effect is to boost Yoshiya's power. The ability works on anything Yoshiya thinks, and the more people that are inclined to agree with him, the stronger Yoshiya becomes. '-Hero Summoning:' Yoshiya’s Tsuidan. Through his theme of “Hero” as a Rosei, Yoshiya is able to summon various heroes and their weapons from legends and myths to use in combat against his foes; among the summoned heroes and weapons he can bring are that of Hakkenden, Reiko Douji, Brionac, Murasamamaru, and more. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Senshinkan Category:Senshinkan (Faction) Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Leaders Category:Dream Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Matter Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Healers Category:Void Users Category:Causality Users Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Information Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Rosei Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5